Double Date
by Chumunga64
Summary: A semi sequel to "After the Festival." Bakugou and Yaoyorozu go on a double date


"You know that if you keep visiting my room. Our peers are going to suspect something…"

"You're really misinterpreting these extras' opinions of me. They're probably thinking I'm coming here so I could prove to you I'm number one in academics. Which I will be soon, so don't fucking think I won't try to surpass you."

"Noted. Then why _are_ you here again, Katsuki?"

He flinched when he heard her call him by his first name. No doubt she was trying to tease him. It was working like a charm like every other plan that formed in her mind. But he needed to ask her something so he couldn't indulge in her plans.

"How do you feel about...double dates?"

"With whom, I may presume?"

"Four eyes gave me the idea and I thought "why the fuck not?" How do you feel about it?"

"Why not? It could be entertaining. Did you two have any idea where you want to go?"

"He told me about some classy foreign place. Said something about the both of your parents went there for a business meeting and you two along."

Her face seemed to light up as the memory came back to her "Ah yes, L'Effervescence! That is a French restaurant in Tokyo. It's very high end…"

"High end, huh? Well when I become number one I'm gonna be dining in a lot of "high end places" so I guess I'm gonna have to start somewhere."

Yaoyorozu rolled her eyes "Just make sure to dress nicely for the affair. Do you still know how to clean up your hair like Best Jeanist taught you to?"

"Yeah...I'm gonna have to waste a lot of shit keeping it down."

"Wait, don't you use hair care products to get your spikes?"

"Nope, I'm naturally like that. Best Jeanist used like a fuck ton of hairspray, mousse, and some other crap to get it under control. He gave me a list of things he used in case I needed to change my look again."

"Did you thank him?"

"I told him that once this internship is over, I am never going to fix my fucking hair ever again. That's basically the same thing, right?"

* * *

While Bakugou was meeting his girlfriend, Iida was making a phone call to Camie.

"Am I up for a double date with my Perfect Ten and Bakubro? That's sounds _so_ lit!"

Iida blushed a bit when she used her nickname for him and takes a moment to recompose himself. "So, I take it that you're receptive to the idea?"

"Duh! Bakubro told me that he's dating your rich friend so I guess we're going to one of those "Fashionable, elegant, establishments" that you're so used to."

Iida was surprised that her impression of him was so accurate. He bet that she was even imitating his hand gestures on her side of the line. "Well, both of us assumed Yaoyorozu would be more comfortable there. I would have preferred if we all went to the beach since the weather is lovely this time of the year."

"We went to the beach like, two weeks ago!" she whined on the other end of the line.

"Well yes, but I quite enjoyed my time. There was quite a few sights that I really enjoyed there…"

"What are you talking about, it's just sand and a boar- you're talking about me in swimsuit in a way that doesn't make you look like a creep, aren't you?"

"Indeed."

"Well, can't blame you for it. I was enjoying the view too so I guess we're even. So for this double date, I'm gonna have to do my hair, and nails, and stuff, right?"

"Unfortunately, preparing for such extravagant date is always taxing. I'm going to have to dry clean my suit."

"Black suit, right?"

"Yes."

"What colour tie?"

"A dark blue one"

"Aight, I'm gonna wear a orange dress then."

"Why orange?"

"Orange always be fucking with blue. Have you seen any movie posters?"

He took a moment to think about how every movie poster he had seen always had blue and orange to draw the viewers eyes in. "You have a point."

"Plus, don't you like orange?"

"I like drinking orange juice" he hastily corrected

* * *

Bakugou and Yaoyorozu arrived to L'Effervescence first. The blonde was surprised that they were able to reserve seats on such short notice. He assumed that these types of places are the ones that you booked months ahead. When the two first arrived here, the snooty guys in charge of the place dismissed them. Then Yaoyorozu showed off her family crest and they instantly started treating them like royalty. He was kinda scared of how powerful Yaoyorozu's family was but he did laugh heartily at how the people who had looked down on them become sniveling losers.

"You look nice by the way." Bakugou wasn't the type of guy who cared about anyone's appearance. Looking good didn't help you in a fight. But Goddamn, did she look absolutely gorgeous. Her dress was a deeper crimson red than the one she wore during their tea date. Her hair was styled into a tight bum with a few tendrils of hair framing her face and it made her beautiful.

Yaoyorozu took the compliment rather gracefully. Although she was flattered by the comment (especially since it came from her usually belligerent boyfriend) she was used to receiving praise for her looks.

"You look rather dashing as well. That's a nice tuxedo."

"I guess. The problem with being a guy is that all we can wear are suits. And both me and Four eyes hate any suits that aren't black. They're too tacky."

"So you're wearing the exact same thing?"

"Kinda. We agreed on different ties. As you can see, I got a red bow tie while Four eyes has a dark blue one."

"Noted. I wonder what's taking Iida so long, he's usually really punctual."

"It's because he has to pick up his date" Bakugou answered nonchalantly. "She lives across the country"

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened in surprise "Across the _country_?"

"Uh-huh. Told you, he's not dating anyone from our school."

After a couple more minutes of waiting, Iida arrived hand in hand with his date. She was wearing a vibrant orange dress that clung to her figure. The woman's light brown hair was curled and it gave off a dignified and regal appearance. Iida himself looked dignified in his custom tailored tuxedo with his hair swept back.

Yaoyorozu understood why Iida would date this woman. She looked so graceful and elegant that it was obvious that Iida would all head over heels for her.

"YOOOOOOOOOO! What up Bakugbro? Is that your girlfriend?!"

And just like that, Yaoyorozu's assumptions about Iida's date had just been shattered.

"Shut the fuck up, you're making everyone stare at us." Bakugou said through gritted teeth

Iida's date put a hand over her mouth "Whoops. Sorry about that!" Iida chuckled heartily at the pair's antics.

Iida's date greeted Yaoyorozu "The name's Camie Utsushimi, nice to meet you! You must be Bakugou's girlfriend. You must be pretty awesome to be able to deal with his shit!"

Yaoyorozu giggled while Bakugou had to fight the urge to snap and go on a rant. "So you're Iida's girlfriend? I must say I was wondering about your identity ever since Bakugou mentioned you."

"Did I live up to the hype?"

"Well...you're not the type of person who I had expected Iida to date." it was only after she said that did Yaoyorozu realized how insensitive her comment sounded. "I-I didn't mean it like-"

Surprisingly, the other three people in the group simply laughed off her comment. "That's essentially what Bakugou said when I asked him about Camie!"

"Yeah, I had to make sure that Four eyes was talking about the same Camie."

"TBH, It was kinda wild on the first date. We're like, totally different people. But we had so much fun on our first date, I was like "What the hell, let's go on another one!" so yeah."

Iida wrapped his hand around her waist from behind placed a kiss on top of Camie's forehead "It's not the most orthodox relationship but I don't think any of us could be called "normal"."

Bakugou nodded his head "Damn right! If you two are "unorthodox" than me and Ponytail are fucking crazy! Now let's eat, I'm starving!"

The four of them actually obtained the best seat in the house. They actively ignored the dirty looks they received from the older rich folk who were wondering how these four teenagers were allowed in such a restaurant. Well, Bakugou was actively drinking in their disdain.

"Man, it sucks that this place has no iced coffee!"

"This is a restaurant, not a Starbucks."

"You suck, Bakubro"

"Whatever, at least I get to enjoy some goddamn tea."

"I didn't you enjoyed tea Bakugou"

"Yeah...well, Momo showed me some pretty good flavours."

"Yes, he assumed that all tea was sweet, so I introduced him to some flavours that were palatable to his tastes."

"LOL at this dude drinking tea!"

"What's so crazy about me drinking tea?!"

Momo interrupted their argument "Could you two please calm down?"

Iida joined her "Yes, a waiter is arriving at our table so we should think about what we want to eat"

"What's the thing the guy in Ratatouille eats at the end, babe?"

"That would be Confit Byaldi, honey."

* * *

After a rather eventful night of eating and telling stories, the four of them decided to end the festivities. The trip back to Shiketsu would be fairly arduous and Iida insisted that he escorted Camie back to her school.

Bakugou and Yaoyorozu watched them disappear into the horizon. The blonde turned toward Yaoyorozu "So you finally met Iida's girlfriend."

"I assume she's one of the students that you took the make-up exams with?"

"Yeah."

"I have to admit, she's quite the character. Iida seems to be be drawn to her though."

"It was a fun double date. Kinda want to do it again but next time we should hang with Shitty hair and Round face."

"Are you saying you want to publicly reveal our relationship?"

"Why not? We're gonna have to do it sometime?"

Yaoyorozu smiled as she nodded her head "I hope you're ready for Kirishima and Kaminari teasing you about it."

Bakugou grinned "I'll take whatever jokes those two idiots sling at me! I'm the one with the fucking awesome girlfriend!"


End file.
